


Of Desperate Measures and Desperate Times

by Fay_Water



Series: The Desperation Chronicles [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aftercare, Allen is a minor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bed-Wetting, Black Allen, Desperate Kanda, Desperation, Desperation Play, Excessive use of the F word, Fluff and Smut, If you squint you may find a plot among all of these stories, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Pervert Allen, So does Allen, Urinating on/against someone, Urination, Wetting, non-con kink play (only initially)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Allen gets desperate after months of being denied. So he decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: The Desperation Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Of Desperate Measures and Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Allen was going to lose his mind. He was wound tighter than a spring and was ready to explode. He had become increasingly irritable lately and had even snapped at unsuspecting others a few times. He was tired of being denied what he _needed_ and he was ready to take matters into his own hands. Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all.

\---

The white-haired exorcist sighed as he slumped down in his chair, his head hitting the table with a dull thud.

“You alright there, Shortstack?” Lavi looked at his friend in concern. They were sitting in the library reading-well, Lavi was reading. Allen had just been glaring at the table, his book long forgotten. Honestly, Lavi thought that the white-haired exorcist was doing a fantastic impression of the Order’s resident samurai- he had a habit of glaring at everything too.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Allen’s answer was muffled by the table.

“You having trouble sleeping or something? You’ve been really distracted lately. Not to mention cranky. You know Komui created this new sleep draught and it actually works really well. You should go talk to him if you can’t sleep.”

Allen was about to assure his friend that while he appreciated the suggestion he was sleeping just fine, thank you very much. His problems were of a more _sexual_ nature- not that he was going to tell the red-head _that_. But just as he was about to say something he realized that what Lavi had shared with him could be the answer to all of his problems, a plan quickly forming in his mind. “Thanks Lavi. I think I will go do that.”

“No problem, Al!” And with that, the young teen was off to see Komui, feeling a little more cheerful now that he had a solution to his problem

\---

“You need to be very careful with this, Allen. It is very potent. All you need is one drop- two if you are a very light sleeper. Do not use any more than that, okay? Add it to whatever drink you want before you go to bed and it will keep you asleep until the morning.”

“Thank you, Komui.” Allen accepted the small bottle he was offered and left to return to his room.

\---

It’s not that Allen was being deprived of sex. No, his sex-life with his lover was going very well. The problem was that lately all Kanda wanted to do was explore his new-found kink. And even that wouldn’t be bad- it’s not like Allen had anything against it, after all. No, it became a problem because that’s _all_ the other exorcist wanted to do and Allen was desperate to see his lover…well, desperate.

The white-haired teen had been surprised when he discovered that it wasn’t enough for him to become desperate and wet himself anymore- not all the time, anyway. After all, it had never been a problem before. But it seemed that ever since he first saw Kanda lose control and have an accident, he _needed_ to have it happen again. And it had been months- _months!_ He couldn’t take it anymore! And so with Lavi’s unknowing help, he devised a plan.

A few months ago while he was on a mission, Allen had come across a blanket that would absorb any liquid that was spilled on it without anything soaking through. He had immediately purchased it, knowing it could come in handy for certain _activities_ but he had not yet had the opportunity to use it. That was about to change. He was going to make his lover wet himself in bed. A wicked grin formed on his face at the thought, and a few Finders that had been walking towards him quickly turned and ran in the other direction.

It was a simple plan, really. Allen was going to get Kanda to drink more than he normally would before bed tonight. He’d use the sleeping draught from Komui to ensure that his lover stayed asleep all night and didn’t wake to relieve himself. He also needed the draught to make sure that the dark-haired exorcist didn’t wake up while Allen was tying him to the bed so he couldn’t get up. Then, Kanda would wake up and need to relieve himself but would be unable to do so. And Allen would get to watch him desperately try to keep from wetting himself and the bed before ultimately failing. Just the thought was enough to have him hard and throbbing in his pants. He couldn’t wait for morning to come.

\---

Getting his lover to drink more than he normally would have had been easier than Allen thought it would be. Apparently the older exorcist had neglected to drink any water while training after dinner and was parched when he had been offered the large bottle of water. Allen had already put two drops of the sleep draught in the bottle, so Kanda would be ready to fall asleep once he finished drinking- and he drank _all_ of the water.

As predicted, his lover could barely stay awake as he stripped off his uniform and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before falling into bed and immediately dozing off. Allen grinned wickedly, tying the other’s wrists together and securing them to the headboard so that he would be unable to get up. Before the other had even arrived, Allen had been sure to put the absorbent blanket overtop the mattress to prevent it from getting wet in the morning. He didn’t want Kanda to know about it for fear that he may just let go without becoming truly desperate- and he absolutely _needed _the other to be desperate. The devious teen climbed into bed next to the other and drifted off into a light sleep, eagerly awaiting the morning.

\---

_Kanda was on a mission to find an innocence in some abandoned town. He was wandering around the empty town searching for anything out of the ordinary- signs that he was nearing the innocence. His bladder gave a powerful twinge letting him know that he needed to relieve himself. He looked around and saw no one anywhere nearby, so he decided there was no harm in doing his business on the side of one of the run-down buildings. However, just as he was about to unbuckle his belt and pull himself out to answer nature’s call a swarm of Level 1 akuma suddenly appeared. The dark-haired exorcist grunted- his bladder was going to have to wait until he had dispatched the akuma. He sliced through them easily, one after another but they just kept coming. And his bladder was beginning to become a distraction, pulsing and spasming urgently. It was a distraction that he could not afford while fighting. After all, distraction often meant death in a fight. Deciding there was no way around it, he allowed his bladder muscles to relax and he began heavily wetting himself, urine streaming down his legs in thick tendrils, while continuing to fight._

Kanda stirred in his sleep as he felt a warm wetness beginning to pool around his crotch. That was odd… _Shit!_ He started as he realized exactly what was happening and hurriedly attempted to stop the stream of urine flowing out of him. With a groan, he clamped his thighs together tightly and brought his hands to squeeze his cock- but couldn’t? What the hell? Fuck! Clenching his thighs even tighter and crossing his legs to trap his cock in between, he managed to stop his stream. Once he had stopped the liquid from flowing out of him he tugged desperately at his hands, before realizing they had been tied to the bed.

“Nnngh! Moyashi! What the fuck!?” Kanda growled. He couldn’t get out of bed and he _needed_ to get to the bathroom before he soaked the bed. _Fuck_, he was 19, not 5 and he’d just wet the fucking bed! He groaned as his bladder pulsed painfully and he knew it wouldn't be long before he wet the bed even more. He was very glad the thick blanket was covering him so his young lover couldn’t see what had happened.

“Mmm, good morning Yuu,” the sleepy exorcist responded. He licked his lips as he took in his lover’s already fervently squirming form. His plan was working perfectly! “I’ll be right back, babe. Don’t go anywhere,” he said with a wink and a cheeky smirk before going into the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself- which is what Kanda _desperately_ needed to do before he wet the bed even more! Allen wanted all of his focus to be on the other male. When he returned to his bedroom, he grabbed his chair and moved it so that he could sit facing his lover in bed.

“What the fuck is this, Moyashi?! Let me go! I need to piss!” He already yelling but he didn’t care. He needed to piss- and badly. He squirmed even more as he felt his bladder spasm. Somehow he had managed to keep any more of the warm liquid from leaking out. He shouldn’t have had so much water right before going to sleep. Fuck!

“Now why would I want to do something so silly? If I let you go, that would defeat the whole purpose of tying you up in the first place.”

“Baka! I’m gonna fucking piss in the bed! Let me go!” he shouted angrily, squirming as he tried desperately not to lose any more of the liquid his sore bladder contained and failed as another spurt streamed out.

“Hmm….nope. You haven’t let me _play_ in far too long, Yuu…I had to do something about that.” Allen purred huskily.

“You fucking planned this?! You fucking little asshole! Why didn’t you just fucking ask?! How could you fucking go behind my back and do something as fucked up as this, you fucker?!” Kanda was furious and he didn’t care who heard him shouting at the other. His little asshole of a boyfriend was going to pay for this! How could he do something like this without asking him if it was okay first? What the fuck was wrong with him?!

Now Allen was angry too. “I fucking tried! Several fucking times even! Every time I did you would always say ‘next time’ and then it never fucking happened! I’ve been wanting this so fucking badly I feel like I’m losing my fucking mind! What the fuck did you want me to do, _Kanda_?!” Allen hoped the use of his last name was like a slap to the face- he had taken to calling him by his given name whenever they were alone together. Though… this wasn’t part of the plan. He should have realized that his lover would be angry and they would end up arguing.

And then something unexpected happened. Kanda sighed and his anger seemed to deflate. There was a long silence before he softly murmured, “I’m sorry.”

The white-haired exorcist looked at his lover in confusion. “Uh…huh?”

The older of the pair sighed again, continuing to clench and squirm as his bladder pulsed urgently to remind him of what he desperately needed to do. “You’re right. I didn’t leave you any option. I was too caught up in what I wanted to think about your needs. So I’m sorry.”

The younger teen stared at the other for a long moment, surprised by his words. “I’m… sorry too. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back to do this.” Allen’s anger diminished as well. It was rare that the other apologized, and even rarer when he admitted he was wrong. The smaller of the pair moved over to the bed to place a tender kiss on his lover’s lips.

“Now will you untie me? I _really_ need to piss…” Kanda practically whined as he squirmed beneath the other. If he didn’t untie him soon, he was going to absolutely _flood_ the bed.

“If I untie you, will you stay where you are?” Allen asked.

“Do you really want me to piss in bed?” Kanda asked skeptically, whimpering inaudibly as another small spurt leaked out.

The younger exorcist nodded eagerly. “I don’t want you to just let go though. I want you to hold it until you can’t anymore and then have an accident.”

Kanda sighed as he squirmed urgently. Well, that had already started happening, so… “Okay.”

Allen smiled brightly before giving him a breath-taking kiss. He then reached up to untie his lover’s hands before returning to his lips.

“Mmm…You may not want to stay in bed with me, Moyashi…” the older teen warned, as another spurt of warm liquid leaked out. Though now he was finally able to reach his hands to grab his cock and help alleviate the pressure and stop the urine from flowing out even more.

Allen nodded in understanding but paused before getting up in order to remove the blankets that were covering the squirming form. It was then that he saw the wet patch spreading from his lover’s crotch to his thighs in addition to a large wet area on the blanket below him. _Fuck, _ Kanda had already leaked _so much! _He looked up at the other’s face and saw him blushing and averting his eyes. “Mmmm, Yuu….When did you do this?” he asked huskily as he crawled back up the bed to lick and nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Was it while we were arguing?”

“Che.” Kanda still refused to look at the other and groaned softly when his bladder spasmed painfully and a long spurt of urine leaked out, spreading dampness farther down his thighs and underneath him. Fuck he had to piss _so badly!_ Feeling the wetness surrounding him on his pants and underneath him was making it even harder to hold back. 

“No?” Allen thought for a moment and then his breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t be…could it? That would certainly explain why he was so angry… “Perhaps it happened while you were sleeping?” he asked hesitantly, hoping that was the case but almost not daring to believe it possible.

“Che. It’s your fucking fault Moyashi. Giving me so much damn water before bed,” the blush on Kanda’s face darkened and he squirmed as his bladder pulsed strongly and another spurt leaked out.

Allen let out a high-pitched whimper and quickly gripped the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming right there. _Fuck_ this was so much better than he had even imagined it could be.

“Che. Go sit over there in your chair and watch, pervert,” the older teen grumbled, wanting to shift into a sitting position to try to keep himself in check longer.

Wordlessly Allen moved to the chair as instructed, too aroused to trust himself to speak at the moment. And when his lover moved to sit on his knees with his back against the wall, he was able to see the full extent of the wetness that was already on the bed and he had to grip the base of his cock once more. _Fuck_ he was so fucking turned on!

“Fuck,” the dark-haired exorcist cursed when his bladder spasmed again and urine surged into his pants once more. He had to squeeze his cock with both of his hands and clench his thighs even more tightly to stop the flow. His pants were already wet down to his knees and his backside was soaked from everything that had leaked out and streamed onto the bed underneath him. “I don’t think I can last much longer, Moyashi.” He groaned as another spurt escaped.

“Mmmm, God Yuu…You are so fucking hot…” the white-haired exorcist groaned loudly as his cock throbbed with desire. Suddenly, he had an idea and quickly got up to grab the small bottle of oil that they had begun keeping in his bedside table. He wanted Kanda to fuck him- badly. So he decided to help speed up the process a little and prepare himself while watching his lover squirm in desperation.

Shit, the pressure in his bladder was overwhelming and all he wanted to do was just _go_. But he had told his lover he would hold it for as long as he could, so that’s what he would do.

Allen removed his pants as he stood by the bed watching the other squirm. After pouring some of the oil in his hand, he set the bottle on top of the bedside table before slickening three fingers. He reached his hand behind himself and teased his entrance with one slick finger before sliding it in and thrusting.

Kanda whimpered softly as his bladder spasmed urgently once more and urine began trickling out steadily despite the grip he had on himself and his thighs clenched together. “Fuck! It’s….nnngh- leaking…out. I…ah!....can’t….nnngh…..stop,” he groaned as he tried desperately to stop himself.

The white-haired exorcist moaned loudly upon hearing the other’s words and added a second finger, thrusting and scissoring them the best he could while his eyes were glued to the older teen.

A loud whine escaped Kanda’s throat as the slow stream became steadier and he knew he was going to lose control in seconds, probably.

Allen watched as the dampness on his lover’s pants continued to grow as urine leaked from him. He added a third finger and continued thrusting, searching for that spot inside of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!” the dark-haired male let out a whining groan as his bladder muscles gave out and urine surged from him in a warm torrent, soaking his pants and running down his legs onto the bed within seconds. He heard his lover moan loudly and looked over to see him thrusting three fingers into himself while watching him with hungry eyes. His own eyes widened in surprise as arousal began to stir.

He allowed the tension to drain out of him and he let out a relieved sigh as he slumped against the wall, his hands falling to his sides, as the warm liquid continued to rush out of him. He blushed lightly when he noticed the large wet spot that had already formed on the bed beneath him and knew it would be much larger before he was done, his bladder still uncomfortably full.

“Mmmm, Yuu….You look so fucking _goooood_,” Allen moaned, removing his fingers from inside of himself and focusing solely on his lover.

Kanda moaned softly as piss continued to stream from him accompanied by a soft hissing sound- damn, it felt good to relieve himself after being so desperate. After several long moments of seeing his lover look at him with imploring eyes, he finally asked, “You want to feel it, don’t you?” When Allen nodded, he motioned him over. The younger teen quickly complied, crawling onto the other’s lap and moaning as he felt the warm liquid rushing from Kanda’s cock.

“Mmmm….damn…you’re still pissing so much,” he noted huskily, rubbing himself against his lover and creating a delicious friction between their cocks. He was already throbbing with desire and he could feel the other stirring as he continued grinding against him.

“I told you I really needed to go,” Kanda responded after several moments as urine continued to stream from him.

“Mmmhmm…” Allen leaned forward to kiss his lover softly and Kanda blushed when he saw just how wet the bed was. “Fuck, the bed is a mess…”

“Mmm…Don’t worry about it,” the younger exorcist purred before coaxing the other to shift his position so that his pants and underwear could be tugged down to his knees.

“I’m not done yet, Baka,” Kanda grumbled. His stream was finally beginning to slow after a couple minutes.

“I know,” the younger of the pair moaned softly, pressing himself against the other in order to feel the warm stream against his skin until it finally slowed to a trickle and then gradually stopped. The dark-haired exorcist then clenched his bladder muscles and more urine spurted out in a thick stream before stopping once more. He repeated this process to release a final trickle of piss, his bladder finally completely void.

“Fuck that was so hot,” Allen murmured against his lover’s lips.

Kanda kissed back with fervor, pressing himself against the other more tightly as his cock fully hardened. He maneuvered his young lover along the bed until he could press him down to the mattress with his head resting on the pillows without breaking the passionate kiss. Allen moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt the dampness on the bed underneath his feverish skin. Finally parting for air, Kanda reached over to where the other had left the small bottle of oil. Quickly opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount into his palm before discarding the oil and slicking his arousal.

Allen wrapped one leg around his lover’s waist and lifted the other leg to his shoulder. The older teen groaned in anticipation as he positioned his cock and began sheathing himself in that deliciously tight heat. Once he was fully buried inside the other, he paused to allow his young lover to adjust. It seemed that Allen had other plans however, as he began bucking his hips impatiently and trying to impale himself further.”Yuu! Just fuck me! Please!”

“Fuck! Allen!” Kanda moaned and began thrusting into the demanding sprout at a fast pace, loving the feeling of the other’s muscles clenching around his throbbing erection.

“Ooooh! God! Yes!” Allen moaned loudly, bucking his hips in time with Kanda’s thrusts and wrapping his arms around him to urge him to go harder, faster. “AHHH!” the white-haired teen screamed when his prostate was struck with a rough thrust.

For several long minutes all that could be heard was the sound of skin thrusting against skin, panting breaths, and loud moans that spilled from both teen’s throats as they were engulfed in the pleasure of one another.

“Nnngh, fuck! Soo…tight!” the dark-haired exorcist moaned, thrusting more even more forcefully as he felt heat begin coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ahhh! Yuuuuuu…..Fuck! Ahhh!” the younger of the pair was moaning continuously as his pleasure mounted and he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. When a warm hand gripped his weeping erection and began stroking roughly, Allen lost control. He screamed his lover’s name as his orgasm rocked through his entire being and streams of hot cum covered both of their stomachs, the pleasure only increasing as his prostate continued being pounded into.

Kanda felt the other’s muscles clenching erratically around him as he continued thrusting into the warm body beneath him. Fuck! He was _so close!_ He moaned loudly as his hard thrusts became erratic and the pleasure become overwhelming before finally spilling over into euphoria as he climaxed inside the warm passage. He struggled to hold himself up as his body felt boneless in post-coital bliss. As his arms began shaking with the effort he felt his lover coax him to collapse on top of him.

It was several long minutes before the couple regained the strength to get up and begin cleaning up. Kanda groaned loudly as he looked at the state the bed was in. “Why don’t you go get in the shower and start cleaning yourself up. I’ll join you as soon as I’ve taken care of the bed,” Allen offered.

“Are you sure?” At the other’s insistent nod he complied, removing his soaked clothing the rest of the way and dropping it into the basket they reserved for cleaning up after their play.

Moments later, Allen heard the shower turn on and began stripping the blankets off the bed. He examined the ones they had been using to cover themselves with last night and did not find any wetness so set them aside. He then set aside the pillows before removing the special absorbent blanket and adding it to their basket. He examined the mattress and did not find any dampness. The blanket had worked wonderfully! Allen was very pleased as he made the bed with a fresh fitted sheet before adding the pillows and other blankets. He then joined his lover in the shower to clean up.

\---

After showering the pair had decided to climb back in bed together for a while. Allen’s head was resting on the dark-haired teen’s bare chest with an arm draped over his stomach. Both of Kanda’s arms were wrapped around his lover in a tender embrace and he was placing gentle kisses on top of the white hair.

“I’m sorry for being so selfish before,” the older of the pair apologized once more, feeling guilty for ignoring the other’s needs for so long.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too. I never should have done anything without your consent.”

Another soft kiss was placed atop his head- Kanda’s way of letting him know he was forgiven. “How did you clean the mattress up so quickly?” he wondered aloud.

“I found this special blanket a while back on one of my missions. It absorbs liquid. I had it on the bed before you came by last night.”

“Did it work?”

“Mhm!” Allen answered in a pleased tone.

“Hmm…we may have to use that again sometime soon then,” the elder smirked.

Silence fell once more as the pair enjoyed just lying there together for a while. They found that this was something they really enjoyed after an argument or their play sessions. Though their play was mutually enjoyable, there was still a certain level of embarrassment-particularly for Kanda. Holding one another was a way for them to sooth any tensions or embarrassment between them.

“I love you,” Allen murmured softly before his eyes widened, suddenly realizing what he had let slip. He glanced at the other nervously.

Kanda gazed at the younger teen with surprise. It was clear from the other’s anxious expression that he hadn’t meant to say that. “I love you too, Allen,” he responded quietly.

The white-haired exorcist let out a relieved sigh before snuggling closer to the other once more.

“Moyashi?” Kanda quietly asked after a few minutes.

“Hm?”

“How come you never wear underwear?” He had been wondering for quite a while now, but had never asked before.

“I’ve always just thought they were kind of pointless. I was given some when I was a kid but they were always really baggy-sometimes more so than my pants were so it seemed silly to wear them when they really served no purpose. Though, yours look like they are much more form-fitting.” Allen noted.

“If they were that baggy then they were probably the wrong size for you.”

“Are they comfortable?” the younger inquired.

“I think so. Would you like to try wearing some that actually fit you sometime?”

“Hmm…I don’t know.” Despite having significant funds available to him now, Allen was still hesitant to make personal purchases unless it was something he knew he would get a lot of use out of- like the special blanket he had bought.

“How about this…I will buy you some that fit properly and in return you can do me a favor.” Kanda proposed.

“You know you don’t need to buy me underwear for me to do something for you.”

“In this case, I do.”

“Oh?” Allen’s curiosity was piqued.

“I want you to wet yourself while you’re wearing the underwear- and nothing else,” Kanda’s voice had taken on a husky tone. He grunted softly then. “Although, it doesn’t have to happen the next time we play, if you’d rather see me desperate again.” He wanted to make sure that he didn’t make the same selfish mistake again- his lover deserved better than that.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Allen responded.

“Hm?”

“If you get me the underwear, I’ll do what you want me to. But-” he paused here for dramatic effect.

“But?” Kanda prompted the other to continue.

“I want you to do the same. With me,” the younger exorcist finished.

“You want us both to be desperate at the same time?” Kanda asked, wanting to make sure he understood what the other wanted.

“Mhm!”

“Okay,” the dark-haired teen agreed, placing a tender kiss on his lover’s forehead. He would have to make a trip into town to go shopping soon, he vowed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you guys can guess what is going to happen with our boys in the next part! I hope you enjoyed this installation! Please let me know how you think I did and any ideas for other situations I can put these two in. Maybe someone catches them? Maybe they play in a certain place? If there is something you'd like to see, just let me know and I will do what I can!


End file.
